XMen The Shadow Team
by Le Diablo Blanc
Summary: Gambit never returned to the XMEN after Antarctica.Now 5 years later Remy & his team the XTERMINATORS have been called by Xavier for a favor.
1. Default Chapter

X-Men The Shadow Team  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I have created everything else belongs to Marvel  
  
Chapter 1 : Secrets Revealed  
  
Charles Xavier sat back in his hoverchair after finishing a call he had been dreading for the last three years.  
  
In another part of the world many miles under ground, a man also hung up the phone before turning to face the nine Men and Women who were waiting anxiously for the result of the call. "Well!?" asked one of his team are we going to New York or not?"  
  
The man just leaned back in his chair letting his eyes scan the unlikely team he had gathered . Letting out a long sigh he have them a curt nod before hastily leaving the room.  
  
Jubilee followed him out catching up to him in the Hall "are you ok". He turned around smiling "I am fine petite we both knew this day would come. Besides it is about time the high & mighty X-Men got a dose of reality."  
  
Jubilee sighed in frustration "You know what I'm talking about, youll have to face Rogue again. Five years is a long time to go without putting those demons to rest. We all know what she did to you was as close to murder as you can get."  
  
Jubilee watched him as his eyes flashed red in barely concealed anger "Like Mother like Daughter non?"  
  
Gaining some control on his emotions the man raises his head "Don't worry Lee I wont do anything without warning you guys first."  
  
Smiling back she groaned "sometimes I think your as bad as Duncan you just seem to love the chaos"  
  
Laughing he smirked " why not chere? Live for today as you never know what will happen tomorrow"  
  
The X-Mansion  
  
Coming to a decision Xavier caled out mentally "Xmen to my study" . Ten minutes later the twenty four X-men that made up the Gold, Blue & Xtreme teams walked into his office.  
  
Xavier steepled his fingers together under his chin looking at his asembled students before addressing them as a group " My X-Men, in a few hours time we will be having some guests. They are to be offered every curtesy I can tell you no more now, but when they arrive everything will be clear. You may now return to whatever it was you were doing."  
  
The three teams filed out of the room each wondering what was going on and who these visitors would be. All that is except for Scott Summers "What's going on Professor, why all the secrecy who are these guests"  
  
"I am sorry Scott, but all I can tell you is that everything will be revealed by the end of the day. I do not keep this to myself because I want to, but there are some things that can only be revealed at the proper time."  
  
Scott nodded and reluctantly left closing the door behind him "Well Cyke what did he say bub?"  
  
Scott turned to be met by Logan, Rogue, Ororo & Jean. "Just that everything will be clear by the end of the day."  
  
Logan shrugged "Well that was a waist of time then." Scott was about to respond when a voice interrupted him "Maybe you should just wait instead of trying to pry into matters he is obviosly not willing to reveal"  
  
Rogue whips her head around to face the voice "We are just concerned Sugah its just unusual for the prof to keep secrets"  
  
Bishop & Wraith who were standing at the bottom of the stairs shared a quick look before Bishop replied " do not worry Rogue I am sure the Professor knows what he is doing."  
  
The five unsatisfied X-men walked off in different directions Logan and Rogue heading to the Danger Room to let off some frustration while Jean Ororo and Scott headed off into the kitchen.  
  
Bishop looked at a grinning Wraith "Should we have told them the truth about these visitors?"  
  
The mutant known as Wraith smiled even wider "and spoil the surprise now that wouldn't be very nice of us would it"  
  
Bishop groans "Why did you have to tell me what you were doing when you turned up here?" Wraith looked suddenly serious an unusual expression on the usual maniacle face "because out of all the X-Men, he trusts you the most. You have never lost or compromised your honour as opposed to the rest of these idiots"  
  
Bishop just glared at him before walking away muttering about friendship being over-rated followed closely by a laughing Wraith "cheer up Bish maybe youll get to shoot someone later"  
  
The Danger Room  
  
"End Danger Room Session" yelled Logan as Rogue floated down towards him. "That was a god workout Sugah"  
  
Logan grunted "It was ok I just couldn't get into it was just remembering how Wraith looked when he was telling us to mind our own business. I'm sure that guy knows more than hes saying"  
  
Rogue grinned knowing her friend's low opinion of Wraith " Duncan really gets to you doesn't he? He's been here two years now I think he just enjoys pulling your chain and it appears to be working."  
  
"I dunno Rogue something feels wrong about him & I don't know what it is I mean cmon two years and we know nothing more about him now than when he joined."  
  
"I understand what you mean hon but c'mon Bishop trusts him and he is even more paranoid than you are, do you think if there was something off about him he could hide it from Bish."  
  
Logan laughed "Yeah I guess your right I just worry that he's another Gambit and it'll bite us in the ass."  
  
Rogue turned away at the mention of her EX "I get your point Wolverine"  
  
"jeez Rogue I'm sorry didn't mean to drag him up again but it's been five years without a sign of him I think everybody but you realises hes dead. We all accepted this why can't you and then move on instead of holding out for a ghost."  
  
Rogue lashes out "You wern't there you didn't see his heart die in front of you I LEFT HIM THERE ME!"  
  
Logan grunts as Rogue's punch sends him flying across the room "you wern't yourself Rogue I am sure Gumbo realised that."  
  
Rogue falls to her knees sobbing slightly "why didn't he ever come back & let me explain why didn't he come back when Storm asked him to after that mess with the Juggernaught"  
  
Logan walked slowly over "I don't know darlin only one person could have told you that. Maybe without you he didn't feel like he had anything here worth fighting for."  
  
Rogue looked up "do you really think he is dead sugah? I just can't accept that"  
  
Whatever Logan was going answer was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Xavier speaking in their heads "X-MEN PLEASE REPORT TO THE WAR ROOM"  
  
Rogue looks at Logan "well sugah I guess we are going to find out what's going on now"  
  
Logan smirks "yeah, but I got a feeling we're not gonna like it too much"  
  
Rogue walks out the door looking back over her shoulder "sugah you worry too much what's the worst that can happen?"  
  
The man called Wolverine shakes his head following after Rogue "in this place god knows"  
  
Next Chapter:Who are the the X-Terminators  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
I Don't think I need to mention this is a Gambit centric fic where he did not return with storm after the trial. I would appreciate any ideas or comments you have as well as who he should end up romantically. At the moment it is between Storm Rogue & Jubilee. This is my first fic so be gentle. 


	2. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer Marvel own everything except what is mine.  
  
Chapter 2 : The X-Terminators revealed  
  
Charles Xavier looked over his assembled students "Please if everyone will be sit down and listen as we only have an hour until the X-Terminators arrive."  
  
The 24 mutants looked confused at the fact another X-Team existed that no- one had ever met. Cyclops voiced the question that everyone seemed to be thinking "Professor what is going on who are these X-Terminators? Jean, Bobby, Hank, Warren & myself used that name when we were X-Factor for a cover"  
  
The Professor nodded slowly " Yes Scott you are correct let me explain how they came to be formed".  
  
Clearing his throat Charles Xavier addressed the X-men " Roughly three years ago, I was contacted by a friend of mine who had at times supplied me with important information that he was calling to inform me one of my ex students was being held hostage prior to execution."  
  
He was immediately interrupted by angry cries of "What! Who? How?"  
  
Scott glared at the X-Men until they quieted down "Please go on Professor what happened"  
  
Charles nodded to Scott " Well after he told me this I was already thinking of sending the X-men to the rescue, but after he explained the situation to me I realised that anybody sent out on the rescue would not return"  
  
"I was desperate & knew no other way until he suggested that he knew of people specially trained that could aid in her rescue."  
  
"Who was this hostage Professor" asked Storm  
  
Charles sighed lowering his head slightly " it was Jubilee"  
  
Logan growls jumping up "How could you not tell me about this you know what she means to me"  
  
"Sugah I am sure there was a good reason why don't you just sit yourself down & let him finish." Whispered Rogue as she guided him back to his chair.  
  
Logan sat down angrily snorting to Xavier "This better be good Chuck or this "friend" of yours will be tasting adamantium"  
  
Xavier cleared his throat "Well to keep it plain & simple Jubilee was rescued & her captors were dealt with permanently by my friend & his team"  
  
Warren leaned forward "There is more isn't there Charles what happened next?"  
  
Charles leaned back preparing himself for the part of the tale he was not looking forward to revealing.  
  
"A few months later, I was contacted by my friend again to tell me that his team had decided to remain together...and that Jubilee had joined them"  
  
"To start with I was furious that a team like this was operating as in my opinion they were no better than a Death Squad I could not imagine why someone like Jubilee would join willingly. However I came to understand that the X-Men had limitations & that the "X-Terminators" were a necessary evil as they could prevent things like operation Wideawke before they happened."  
  
Logan growled"Wait one minute how could you just let her join this team who you hardly knew anything about who sound no better than Sabretooth" Xavier sighed "Logan I knew you would not like this, but I agreed with Jubilee's reasons for joining and in return one of the X-Terminators would join the X-Men so we each had a member in one another's camp for communication purposes"  
  
This time it was Scott & Jean who jumped up " You can't be serious you let a killer like that inside the school with all the children?"  
  
Holding up his hands Xavier tries to re-assure them "Please try to understand"  
  
Everyone was suddenly talking at once demanding answers as to how he could compromise the dream & talking amongst themselves about who the X- Terminator could be. The only people not doing this were Wraith, Bishop & Logan whose gaze was locked onto the two Mutants standing off to the side seemingly uninterested in the meeting.  
  
Logan stalks over to Wraith "It's you isn't it?"  
  
Wraith just grins "guilty as charged what are you gonna do about it tho Weapon X"  
  
Logan lets all his frustration out throwing his fist straight at Wraith's cocky grin "I knew there was something wrong about you"  
  
Bishop catches Logan's wrist a second before the punch would have landed "back off Logan you have no idea what is going on here"  
  
Rogue stares at Bishop as though he is a stranger from "You knew about all of this Bish?"  
  
Bishop just nods in return not explaining as everyone looks dumfounded between Wraith & Bishop.  
  
Xavier clears his throat once more "If I may continue, once we had agreed to the exchange of team mates we realised that he had the perfect team for missions which the X-Men were unable to do as they were too dangerous or because they were against different goverbnent agencies such as Shield."  
  
"Who is this friend Charles ? You seem to be going out of your way not to name him" asked Ororo.  
  
Smiling Xavier replied "The reason I have not said his name will become clear the moment you meet him."  
  
Suddenly overhead the sound of a large aircraft is heard.  
  
"They are here let us go & meet them" said Charles  
  
The assembled X-Men all hurried out the front door to meet whoever had just arrived, but what they saw when they got there stopped them dead in their tracks. Standing beside a Blackbird were 10 figures, some were recognisable like Frenzy, Havok & Jubilee. However it was the man stood at the lead who the X-Men had almost stopped en masse when they saw him.  
  
As he lowered his glasses Remy stared directly at Rogue "bonjour chere did ya miss me"  
  
NEXT CHAPTER  
  
A reunion with a friend, A secret revealed & Scott getting a dose of reality. 


	3. Old Friends

Disclaimer: Marvel own everything except what I have created  
  
Chapter 3 : A meeting of old friends  
  
Nobody said a word as Rogue & Gambit just stared at each other, Rogue took a tentative step towards him not believing the evidence in front of her eyes "You are alive" .  
  
Remy just continued to stare at Rogue the woman who he once had wanted to spend the rest of his life with who time & again he had given his heart to only to have it crushed.  
  
As Rogue reaches out towards Gambit, he slowly but purposefully turns his back on her leaving her speechless and hurt. She moves to go after him, but finds her path blocked by Storm "child this is not the time for a confrontation go back to the mansion you do not want to do anything while you are feeling like this."  
  
Rogue looks longingly at Gambit before facing her friend "I can't Ro he has to understand why I did it"  
  
Storm looks sorrowfully at Rogue "Let me talk to him first I know when you two try to talk things out you spend more time fighting than talking . You do not want to face him like this"  
  
Rogue glares at Storm before turning on her heel & striding towards the mansion "Fine I will wait, but I won't wait forever I have to make him see it was him inside my head that made me leave".  
  
Remy watches Rogue leave from behind his shades until he sees Wraith coming towards him.  
  
Wraith & Bishop leave the surprised X-Men behind as they walk towards Gambit . Wraith grins embracing Gambit laughing "I just loved your subtle entrance".  
  
Remy just grinned smiling at Bishop" Bish glad to see you made it back to Earth mon amie have to admit I missed your paranoia"  
  
Bishop's lips quivered as though he were about to smile, but instead he just looked at Gambit " it is god to see you safe LeBeau so that I can kill you for dragging me into your mess"  
  
Gambit grins as wraith tries to hide a smile "ah mon amie you wound me & here I was thinking you might be worried about ole Remy".  
  
Bishop groaned "you will never change your still causing trouble just for the sake of it."  
  
"Oui but I do it with style"  
  
"Remy are you going to introduce me to your friend?"  
  
Gambit turns around smiling at Frenzy "D'accord Juliette, Bishop this is Frenzy I think you fought each other a time or two"  
  
Bishop & Frenzy just stand there eyeing each other before Bishop extends his hand.  
  
Frenzy smiles turning towards Remy "ooooh Tall Strong Silent type can I keep him?"  
  
Wraith bursts out laughing at the look on Bishop's face while Remy just looks at Bishop apologetically "It's so hard to get good help these days"  
  
Bishop realizes he is still holding Frenzy's hand & drops it sharply trying to overcome his shock at her boldness "c'mon I am sure the professor will want to see you"  
  
As the three walk off Frenzy singsongs "bye Bishop see you soon"  
  
Bishop's only reaction is a slight flushing of his cheeks causing Gambit & Wraith to laugh"ahhh mon amie you always were such a hit with the ladies Remy don't know how you do it"  
  
"Shut up Lebeau lets just find the Professor"  
  
Logan carefully approaches Jubilee trying to picture the child he knew in the Woman before him. He clears his throat to get her gaze away from Remy "Hey darlin what are you doing with these idiots?"  
  
Jubilee snaps her head around to face the man she once called father "How dare you Wolvie these so called "idiots" are the people that saved my life where were you where were the high & mighty X-Men when I was being tortured"  
  
Logan looks down whispering"I didn't know"  
  
Jubilee sighs "it's ok logan I did not come here to fight."  
  
Logan bites his lip "I missed you why didn't you just come back here I didn't look after you all those years for you to become some thug"  
  
Balling her fists Jubilee looks down at her onetime mentor/father figure"because with Remy I am treated like a part of his team, not someone who needs to be protected he listens to my ideas. This team of what you call thugs are my friends."  
  
"is that all Gumbo is a team mate?" seeing the look on her face Logan immediately regreted asking.  
  
Jubilee's face turns ashen "HOW DARE YOU! What gives you any right to ask me that."  
  
Logan attempts to apologise, but Jubilee walks off to rejoin her team.  
  
Havok watches Jubilee march away & walks after her to see if she needs to talk about what happened until he feels a hand on his shoulder making him realise Jubilee isn't the only one with unresolved issues in the X-Men.  
  
"Alex is that really you?" asked Scott Summers  
  
Alex reluctantly turned around & placed one of Remy's fake smiles on his face "Hey big brother long time no see"  
  
Scott & Jean exchanged a look before Scott asks" what the hell are you doing with scum like Gambit why didn't you tell us you were alive"  
  
Alex loses his smile " we are making the dream a reality I had almost given up on it until Remy recruited me you have no idea who he is or what we do".  
  
Scott draws himself up as Jean lays a cautionary hand on his shoulder " oh yes your new team full of murderers & theives"  
  
Alex turns his back on Scott "we may be unwanted , but when things are too much for the X-Men to handle Xavier calls us. When you can talk without insulting me or my team I will be around, but bear in mind Xavier has no qualms over using us. He knows that your boy scout morality is sometimes just a way that would get you killed. Scott shouts after Alex "Your wrong there is nothing that separates you from Magneto or Sinister I will burn in hell before I accept the help of a murderer like Gambit"  
  
Professor Xavier smiles as Gambit approaches "Remy it is good to see you, it has been far too long"  
  
Gambit grins "well you know I have been busy busy busy things to steal places to blow up "  
  
Xavier smiles slightly "All in the name of peace I'm sure"  
  
Gambit laughs "well peace & a small profit as well. Joking aside Charles shall we take this inside"  
  
Xavier nods "Team Leaders please join us in my office"  
  
Remy leads his team into Xavier's office while the X-men disperse now that the initial excitement is over.  
  
Lighting a cigarette Remy leans against the wall while the rest of his team find somewhere to sit.  
  
The office door opens admitting Xavier followed by an irate Scott, Warren & lastly Ororo.  
  
Storm walks quickly over to where Remy is standing & after taking away his cigarette envelopes him in the tightest hug of his life. "I have missed you Remy I did not realise how much until I saw you again.  
  
Remy returned the hug "me as well padnat I did not want to stay away but I no longer felt welcome here."  
  
Scott grabs Remy by the shoulder swinging him around " I think you need to explain some things mister what right do you have to call your team of cut throats X-Men?"  
  
Remy grabs Scott's hand & twists it almost to the breaking point "let us get one thing straight mon amie, I do not answer to you or anyone but Xavier". He gives Scott a push sending him sprawling on the floor.  
  
Warren helps Scott to his feet as well as holding him back from swinging at Remy mainly because he thought Scott would get his ass handed to him.  
  
Xavier smiles "Remy why don't you introduce us to your team"  
  
Remy grins "of course Charles well from Right to left  
  
Wraith Invisibility & Telepath Lycros Puma Lycanthrope Tsunami Water Manipulator Link Electronic Interface Frenzy Super Strength Drayven Vampire Havok Plasma Generator Flashbak Super Speed  
  
Each member nods in greeting after their code name is spoken before returning their gaze to Remy who nods towards the door "why don't you guys go meet the X-Men I reckon this will taken a while & if I read Charles right we might end up working with these bunch of boy scouts".  
  
After his team left Remy turned towards Professor Xavier "so why did you break our agreement Charles I was hoping never to see this place again."  
  
Next Chapter  
  
Forgiveness Given While the X-Men discuss the X-Terminators 


	4. Xaviers Office

X-MEN The Shadow Team  
  
Chapter 4 : Secrets Revealed  
  
Charles Xavier sighed wishing he had not had to call Remy in as his students would not understand or approve of his agreement with Gambit.  
  
"I know Remy, but times change and I am going to need you and your team a lot more than I have in the past. I understand you have no love left for the X-Men after Antarctica and to be honest I completely agree with you as I was very upset by their actions".  
  
Remy laughed watching Scott's face change from anger to outrage " Charles I think Scottie needs to be told about us before the homme explodes."  
  
Xavier smiled back at Gambit "yes it is time that he found out a few things about the X-Man they all call Judas despite my objections."  
  
Gambit clutches his hand over his heart as his face pales in false hurt "ahhh mon amie it is my lot in life to be misunderstood".  
  
Charles Xavier tried unsuccessfully to hide his laughter "Remy I have missed having you around here my friend."  
  
Still trying not to smile he turned to his favorite student "Scott by the look of purple your face has turned I assume you have a few questions"  
  
Scott's gaze swapped from Xavier to Gambit and back again many times seemingly at a loss to put his thoughts into words and the longer it took him the more he could see Gambit enjoying it. Finally he just blurted out the first coherant thought that entered his head "What is going on I don't understand.Sir you said an old friend lead the X-Terminators, but you & Gambit barely said two words to each other while he was an X-Man"  
  
Gambit couldn't hold his laughter in any more and just let loose with a laugh of unrepressed humour realising Scott was utterly oblivious to what had been under his nose since the beginning.  
  
Scott clenched his jaw fighting the urge to hit Gambit and turned to face his mentor once more.  
  
Professor Xavier just smiled that irritatingly smug smile as if he as talking to a child "Scott Gambit has been working with me secretly since he joined the X-Men and offered me his services. "  
  
Scott looked stunned his mouth kept opening & closing like a Goldfish.  
  
Xavier looked sadly at Scott's dumbfounded expression " and yes before you ask Remy told me of his role in the massacre when he offered his services and I told him not to share it with the team."  
  
Scott almost fell back into his chair at this shocking statement " "YOU KNEW! Why didn't you tell us we had a right to know the kind of scum we were trusting with our lives"  
  
Xavier gave Scott a stern look as he grated out "And Remy had a right to a fresh start. I told Remy that I would ask him to tell the team his role in the massacre once he was accepted & trusted. Sadly this never happened and he was always treated like an outsider. The only people who remotely trusted him were Ororo, Jubilee, Logan and Rogue."  
  
Remy smiled looking at Scott "Can you say dat it's not true Cyclops(If scott was only going to refer to him by codename then Remy can play that game) we all know I was never trusted by nearly all the X-men."  
  
Scott whirls around on him angrily " you never trusted us either Gambit friendship starts with mutual trust."  
  
Remy sighed "maybe your right but since you had all made your feelings towards me pretty plain from the start it didn't seem to matter.Trust is a two way street Summers"  
  
"And a thief never reveals more of himself than he should isn't that so Remy?" queried Storm  
  
"Oui padnat,, but after everything you and I have been through together. Maybe I should have been more forthcoming especially with you if not the rest of the X-Men."  
  
Storm smiled "I knew all I ever needed to know about you Remy, you always had my faith and trust, Your role in the massacre did nothing to change that."  
  
Remy bowed his head thankful that one of the most important people in his life didn't hate him "thank you Ro your friendship has always meant more to me than you can know"  
  
Warren looked over at the bowed head of the man he threw to the wolves at the trial" I would like to offer you my apology Remy"  
  
Scott looked stunned at this while Remy looked up confused"you don't owe me one after all I did to you"  
  
Warren rose out of the chair and walked towards Remy "I should not have abandoned you at the Trial, I just blamed for everything that happened because of what happened in the tunnels. You and I have a lot in common we both have been controlled by evil beings causing many deaths. However the difference is the X-Men ignored the destruction I caused as death while holding you accountable for every life lost."  
  
Scott interrupts angrily defending the X-Men's opinion of why they could forgive one & hate the other "Warren you were just a tool of Apocalypse and you had no control unlike Gambit who new exactly what he was doing"  
  
Warren turned angrily on Scott " You have no idea what you are talking about. I didn't care who I hurt or what it cost I would have sold my soul to get my wings back!"  
  
Scott shakes his head backing away muttering "no no your wrong it's completely different you never betrayed the X-Men"  
  
Turning back to Remy he holds out his hand "I know we were never really friends, but I would like you to consider me an ally"  
  
Remy smiles still stunned by the offer Warren has made he reaches out gripping the outstretched hand"maybe in time we might become friends wings"  
  
Xavier leans back observing the scene in front of him smiling at how far Warren had matured since his return to the X-Men.  
  
Scott stands up once more in leader mode " Look all this kiss and makeup rubbish for the traitor is all well and good, but it is not why we are here."  
  
Ororo nods sadly "as much as I hate to agree with Scott he is right we are here to discuss if the X-Terminators should continue".  
  
Xavier shakes his head slowly "no we are not I am sorry, but the X- Terminators are nothing to do with the X-men. The reason I have brought Remy in is that he will be leading your next mission and you will need his briefing."  
  
Scott stalk over to Xavier placing his fists on the desk speaking to him through clenched teeth "I have just about had enough of this , how can you expect us to work with a bunch of Murdering Psycopaths that are no different from Magneto's Acolytes".  
  
That was about as far as he got before the air around him turned pink the explosion sending him across the room crashing into the wall before sinking to the floor. "The next time you say anything like that about my team mon amie you might not get up afterwards"  
  
Scott is helped up by Warren as Storm just stands there looking at her friend who has a pink glow surrounding him like a mantle. "By the goddess what happened to you how did you do that without charging anything why are you glowing like that".  
  
Remy powers down refusing to meet her gaze "Times change cherie"  
  
Ororo turns to Xavier "Charles what happened to him where did this power come from".  
  
Xavier steeples his fingers and looks over to Remy who nods giving permission "very well if Scott will sit down and not interrupt I will tell you ."  
  
Next Chapter The X-Terminators confront Rogue  
  
Authors note: You will find out Remy's new powers(yes powers plural)but not for a few chapters 


	5. Confrontations

X-Men The Shadow Team  
  
Chapter 5 : Confrontations and Resolutions  
  
Outside Xavier's Office  
  
Jubilee and the rest of the X-Terminators decided to explore the mansion. Jubilee and Alex headed towards the common room as Wraith took the rest of them towards the Danger Room.  
  
Inside the Common Room all sorts of conversations were going on regarding the arrival of the X-Terminators, but the main conversation was based around a group consisting of Iceman, Phoenix, Psylocke, Wolverine, Cannonball, Husk,Beast & Juggernaught. They seemed to be split into two camps for & against Gambit's team. Juggernaught , Cannonball, Logan & Psylocke see the need for such a team while Phoenix, Iceman, Beast & Husk thought it violated the very idea of the dream.  
  
Cain downed what was left of his beer belching loudly "Look Red as much as you deny it we need the info Gambit supplies Charlie & if he has to spill some blood to get it big deal its not as if the X-Men don't have blood on their hands".  
  
Logan nodded "kid has more connections than anyone I know on both sides Good guys & the Bad we need the info without it wed just be reacting to things".  
  
Husk buts in shyly"But Mr Logan surely you can see the methods getting it are wrong. We are X-Men , we don't need these tactics we are better than that we have to be."  
  
Cannonball laughs at his sister softly" Paige don't be so naiive, you think this is just Black and White. I used to think like that before X-Force, but what I saw made me realise the world is a completely different place than when the dream started. For the dream to survive lethal force has to be used from time to time."  
  
Bobby almost chokes on his drink listening to Sam thinking to himself who does this kid think he is hes not even a proper X-Man the original five are the ones who fought for the dream not this Southern Hick.  
  
Bobby slams his drink down glaring at Sam"You don't know what the hell you are talking about there is never any cause to use scum like that traitor Gambit. God knows how many lives he has ruined already"  
  
"What about the lives Warren, Logan, myself or Jean have destroyed we all have blood on our hands"  
  
Jean blinks"that's a useless comparison none of us ever wilfully lied to the team about something we did that ended in such misery".  
  
Nobody responds to Jean's statement as they cannot deny the truth in it even though Betsy and Logan share a look to say how shocked they are at the venom in Jean's statement.  
  
" Oh Man what a bunch of hypocrites" snorted Jubilee to Havok from where they stood in the doorway.  
  
Alex just gave the group an evil grin "no wonder Remy never wanted to come back here. You would think that after they took in Creed, Mystique and Emma Frost they would be able to find forgiveness for a team mate. I mean these guys even took in Magneto."  
  
Logan stood up grinning at Bobby's reaction to Emma's name as he walked over to the pair "It is good to see you again Alex"  
  
Alex simply nodded his head in greeting similar to a gesture Remy was known for which did not escape Logan's notice niether did his Remy like stance in the door frame. A puzzle for another time he thought.  
  
Jubilee smiled at her old partner "well Wolvie you still want to talk I guess, but can we do it outside as I don't like how the air smells in here"  
  
Logan smirked at Jubilee's jab at the tense atmosphere "sure thing darlin' I could use some fresh air myself"  
  
Alex was just about to join them when Jean was suddenly thrown back forcefully from her chair.  
  
"JEAN" Yelled Wolverine rushing to her side.  
  
Alex looked at Jubilee "You don't think?" she however just laughed "Yep Scott just ticked off Remy and Jean got the backlash."  
  
Logan looked up "What happened to her."  
  
Alex grinned "my brother just pissed off Remy without realising how powerful he is now . Come outside & we will try and explain it"  
  
After the three mutants left Bobby turns to the rest of the X-Men declaring angrily"He is nothing but trouble he should never have been allowed to join the X-Men."  
  
Jean struggled to her feet "Such raw power where did it come from."  
  
Paige watches Jean anxiously "Mrs Summers are you ok?"  
  
Jean nods absently" yes but I can no longer hear what is going on in the Professors study it's like someone is purposefully blocking me"  
  
"Don't worry kid she will be fine I think some more heads will get busted before this thing with the X-Terminators is over" Cain directed at Paige but looked pointedly at Bobby before he and Betsy left the room.  
  
The Danger Room  
  
Rogue lashes out smashing the last Sentinel finishing the programme just as Wraith and the X-Terminators walk in.  
  
Wraith and Rogue stood face to face with Rogue barely containing her anger "Why didn't you tell me he was alive"  
  
Wraith sighed "Because you did not deserve to know and he didn't want you to. You needed to think about what you had done to him"  
  
Rogue storms past Wraith "We are not done with this Duncan"  
  
Tsunami blocks Rogue's path "Maybe you should talk to Remy instead of blaming Duncan for a mess that you created because you found out your lover had a past and you couldndnt deal instead you ran like a frightened girl"  
  
Rogue grabs Tsunami pinning her to the wall her hand wrapped around the X- Terminator's throat "Who the hell are you to talk to me like that"  
  
Lycros springs forward ripping Rogue away from Tsunami growling "We are the people that have stood by him instead of sentencing him to death because he is not perfect."  
  
Rogue hovers in front of them tears falling down her face " no no no you are wrong you don't understand I loved him and he loved me"  
  
"Loved as in the past stay away from him or face us in force" Hissed drayven baring his fangs.  
  
Rogue angrily turns & flies off.  
  
"Well that went better than I thought it would nobody died"smirked Frenzy  
  
"She has to confront Remy yet Juliete so don't hold your breathe" sighed Wraith  
  
Next Chapter Wolverine Jubilee and Alex Discuss the X-Terminators & how Remy met Wraith. 


	6. History Revealed & Friendship renewed

X-Men The Shadow Team  
  
Chapter 6 : The Truth has a bitter taste  
  
Outside the Mansion  
  
Logan puffed on a Cuban while looking at Jubilee and Alex "so what's it like working for Gumbo"  
  
Alex grinned relaxing on the porch " you have no idea Logan, I have never lived like this before.Remy insists on the best of everything and he seems to feel that his team should live like he does. The places we have stayed and the people we have met. I never realised how important contacts are in this business. That is until Remy forced me to see why he had contacts from street whores to Royalty. He even has used contacts from his enemies. When he can't steal or buy the information, he will use strongarm tactics or even blackmail as long as he gets what he wants."  
  
Jubilee nods slowly "I had no idea he had the amount of influence that I have seen him use against people until I joined the X-Terminators and found out about the pasts of my team mates."  
  
"Maybe I can explain it better than Jubilee as I was the first member he recruited." Said Alex.  
  
Logan frowned at that comment thinking maybe now I can find out some info on Wraith" ok bub tell me about Wraith"  
  
Jubilee let out a long laugh "I knew Wraith would get under your skin Wolvie he's too much like you"  
  
Alex cleared his throat "Well Wraith or Duncan to his friends was born in England in 1970. Nothing really happened in his life until he literally started disappearing once he hit puberty and his mutant power manifested. However he quickly gained control over it and ended up joining the army. After a few years he transferred to a group called the SAS I assume you know who they are."  
  
Logan grunted "kind of like a Seal and Black Ops team rolled into one?"  
  
Alex nodded continuing his story " Well pretty soon after that his mutant power brought him to the attention of a division called SI2."  
  
Logan shrugged the name meaning nothing to him "never heard of them who were they"  
  
"How about M.I.S.T" queried Alex  
  
Logan for the first time in years turned pale from shock "I have heard rumours of them and none of them good"  
  
"Well this is where Duncan met Remy"  
  
Logan interrupts "hang on that doesn't make sense I thought M.I.S.T was solely made up of Super Powered Spooks"  
  
Jubilee nodded "From what I have learnt from Wraith Remy was working freelance for the NSA at that time. Now Wolvie I don't want you to get mad but he was recommended to them by Mystique who as far as I can tell he worked for off and on while she was running Freedom Force."  
  
Logan groaned holding his head in his hands " oh crap this just gets worse Mystique for Christ's sake"  
  
Alex nodded "It gets better, when M.I.S.T was disbanded 7 years ago Duncan started working for Remy full time instead of going back to the SAS."  
  
Logan almost chokes on his cigar "Hang on one minute that was while the Cajun was still an X-Man".  
  
Jubilee nodded eagerly " Yes Remy used him as a kind of Enforcer. If Remy found out about something that Wraith could eliminate before it became too much of a problem so that the X-Men eventually noticed it he would send him in to do what was necessary. If Wraith hadn't taken care of those problems at that stage the X-Men would have eventually fallen"  
  
God thought Logan processing all he had heard I can't believe al this happened right under our noses. I can't imagine how much our betrayal hurt him after all he had done for us behind the scenes "He should have told us"  
  
Jubilee laughed "don't be stupid Scott would have done everything he could to stop him you know how like totally anal he is about violating the dream even to secure its success."  
  
Logan snorted " So how did he find the rest of these morons, I have seen some of them in SHIELD files and they didn't seem the joining kind"  
  
Alex looks away as if trying to put his thoughts into words"to be honest I do not know where he found them or how he convinced them to join ,but I can tel you they would all give their life for him in an instant."  
  
Logan laughs without mirth " Can't say as I can understand Gumbo inspiring that kind of loyalty."  
  
"Well old man that's probably what Alex thought at first, but he's probably the one person Gumbo most trusts except Wraith" puts in Jubilee looking up at Alex with a big smile on her face.  
  
Logan cocks an eyebrow at Alex"wanna explain that Summers cuz you never knew him much when he was an X-Man."  
  
Alex tries thinking of what to tell his old team mate but settles for an escuse that Remy had given him on why he no longer thought the dream would work "Times Change"  
  
Logan snorts "and what is that supposed to mean bub"  
  
Alex stands up "it means that my reasons are my own. I will see you later Jubilee gonna see if Duncan wants to go grab a beer"  
  
Jubilee nods squeezing his arm" ok Alex see you later"  
  
Logan watched Alex leave wondering what he had said to tick him off "What's up with Summers"  
  
Jubilee followed his gaze "To be honest I'm not sure, Remy wouldn't tell me why Alex joined up. He' kind of an odd man out all the other members except me are either ex spies or mercs. Considering Remy's opinion of the Summers family I was pretty stunned when I was told Alex was his second in command.I thought it would have been someone like Wraith or even Drayven"  
  
Logan chuckles "yeah I know what you mean he hid it well while he was here, but you could tell they never really liked each other. Was more shocked to see Alex with Gumbo than you. Your both street rats, but what Alex & Remy have in common is beyond me."  
  
Jubilee laughs thinking how true his statement about her and Remy being alike truly is "prob cuz of that pole Scott has shoved up his butt"  
  
Logan smiled at the mental image before his face turned serious "Why didn't you ever tell me what was happening darlin"  
  
Jubilee bit her lip trying to decide the best way to explain her decision" I didn't want you to go postal on me and tell me I was only 19 and needed to finish schooling that I was too young to be involved with people like Remy and Wraith. It would also have meant you knowing Remy was alive and you would have brought the X-Men down on him".  
  
Logan sighed "there's another reason I can smell your hiding something"  
  
Jubilee nodded slowly knowing he wouldn't agree with her other reason "telling you, would be the same as telling Rogue that Remy was alive."  
  
Logan was slightly surprised that Jubilee thought Rogue didn't have a right to know" Didn't she deserve at least to know he was alive?"  
  
Jubilee glares speaking through clenched teeth " The hell she does after what she did she gave up any rights to him when she left him to die."  
  
Logan sits there stunned at the animosity and anger he senses in Jubilee's statement" I never realized you hated her so much".  
  
"its not that I truly hate her, but none of the X-Terminators want to see Remy go through the pain that bitch caused him" sighed Jubilee  
  
"You know they have to either talk or fight it out" Wolverine put in mildly  
  
Jubilee laughed thinking how badly Rogue would get her butt handed to her with Remy's new powers" If it does come down to a fight, my money is on Gumbo"  
  
"I'll take that bet" Grinned Logan.  
  
Jubilee laughed leaning over to give Logan a hug realizing her bond with him was as strong as always despite her choices "I've missed you Wolvie"  
  
"Missed you to Darlin " Logan sighed realizing how true it was and how much he had missed her.  
  
Next Chapter: Rogue gets a dose of reality from Wraith. Scott and Jean Come to a decision about Remy's Team.  
  
Author's Note Sorry this story is taking a while the story plot has changed since I started writing.It's no longer going to be mainly about the X- Terminators helping the X-Men take out a major villain it's also going to be about what happens after that. Will Xavier continue to support them after he sees their methods first hand? Who will Remy end up with?Will any of the X-Men leave? Will there be a confrontation between the X-Men and the X-Terminators?  
  
Let me know your opinions  
  
I Didn't like much of this chapter but I wanted to explain that there are reasons for the type of characters in this story as you will see. 


	7. Reality Bites

X-Men The Shadow Team  
  
Chapter 7 : Reality Bites  
  
Xavier's Office  
  
Ororo sat there crying tears streaming down her face "Why didn't you come to us let us help you?"  
  
Remy looked at his best friend sadly " The X-Men abandoned me chere and I am not just meaning Rogue. Nobody went back to Antarctica looking for me even to bring back my body. Even if you didn't know what she had done I know she told you I was dead, but not one X-Man apart from Rogue went back to bring me or my body back. Was I supposed to come back here begging help from people who wished I was dead not knowing whether I would be attacked on sight when I had contacts who I knew wouldn't judge me."  
  
Ororo & Warren both looked away unable to meet his gaze.  
  
Scott meanwhile was just sitting there numb thinking of the sacrifices Remy had made to survive the pain he had suffered since Antarctica . He wondered not for the first time since hearing what Remy had been doing since his abandonment how the X-Men could have failed a team member so much that they would rather think him dead than want to hear he was alive.  
  
Clearing his throat Scot sank into Leader mode " Look I am sorry for what you have gone through, but you didn't seem to learn anything from your time as an X-Man. We fight for a dream while you have surrounded yourself with a bunch of scum sucking murderous Phsycopaths to replace what you had with the X-Men. You cannot expect us to support your policy of the ends justify the means. There is no difference between you and.."  
  
Grinning Remy interrupted saying "Cable maybe. Your son realized the dream needed to be fought for why do you think he moulded X-Force into the team it was."  
  
Turning red Scott blustered "that is totally different Cable has proved himself a loyal X-Man."  
  
"Whereas I have not." Retorted Remy  
  
"That's not what I meant" blushed Scott.  
  
Remy sighed "no I think it is exactly what you meant. You and your superior than thou attitude, if I have to be you to be an X-Man then I would rather be a murdering phsyco than a boy playing in a man's world seeing things in pure black or white. You seem to think I couldn't match up to your moral code, but the truth is you don't have what it takes to match up to mine.Alex is worth ten of you."  
  
Scott jumps out of his chair standing face to face "who the hell do you think you are to come in here insulting us with your street scum attitude"  
  
"I am the man who your mighty X-Men sentenced to Death so who is the murderer and who is the victim" glared Remy his eyes glowing menacingly.  
  
Scott refuses to back down "Well maybe if you had told us everything you wouldn't have brought that upon yourself."  
  
"SCOTT! Are you trying to say you think he deserved to die!" shouted Ororo shocked at the statement.  
  
Remy held up a hand to his friend "no it's ok Ro I wanted to find out the opinion the X-Men have of me and I guess I just did." Xavier cleared his throat not wanting to let this escalate too far "Remy I think we should postpone the briefing until tomorrow."  
  
Remy gave a brief nod before leaving the office  
  
Warren turned to Scott " I cannot believe you said that to him you accepted Jean, Logan, Cable & me back without any concern how could you say he had not proved his loyalty.Damn Scott without him we would have died a hundred times over".  
  
Warren stormed out angrily followed by a very sad looking Ororo  
  
Scott was too shocked at his best friend's statement to say anything as he left wanting to find his wife."  
  
On The Roof  
  
Rogue sat there all huddled up rocking backward and forward ""Why did I abandone him why wasn't I stronger. He hates me I know he does and who would blame him".  
  
A voice suddenly calls out to her "You know he never stopped loving you even after Seattle and Antarctica"  
  
Rogue sighs "Leave me alone Duncan"  
  
Wraith becomes suddenly visible looking down at Rogue wondering where his hate for what she had done in Antarctica had gone" You know when I heard what you had done I wanted to kill you so badly"  
  
Rogue looked up through red eyes "What stopped you"  
  
Wraith smiled sitting down beside her "Remy would have made sure I would suffer a truly painful death"  
  
Rogue sat there staring at the stranger beside her she thought she knew before" Who are you really Duncan? What do you want?"  
  
Wraith lays back against the roof deciding between what Rogue should know and what he could tell her "Well I guess you know that Remy and I have ben in contact for some time. We have saved each others lives more times than I can count. We know each other's darkest secrets and trust me we have some really bad ones."  
  
Rogue shudders remembering the pain and self hate she absorbed from Remy at the trial.  
  
Wraith looks at her sideways "He still loves you despite the pain you have caused each other"  
  
Rogue snaps her head around facing wraith " ARE YOU MAD HE HATES ME HOW COULD HE LOVE ME AFTER WHAT I DID"  
  
Wraith chuckles "Rogue if he hated you I would have killed you by now. He cannot help loving you even after everything you two have been through".  
  
Rogue lowered her head whispering "Then why didn't he ever come back to me"  
  
Wraith leans forward lifting up Rogue's chin "You told him not to doll. He didn't stay away from hate, but because the world we live in as X- Terminators is too cruel for the likes of the X-Men. He didn't want you to get pulled into that life."  
  
Rgue lets lose with a growl that would have made Logan proud " HE DOESN'T WANT! HE DOESN'T WANT! Who the hell gave that Slimy Swamp Rat the right to decide what is best for me."  
  
Wraith smiled inwardly laughing to himself if there was one way to get Rogue riled up, it was by telling her someone was making decisions for her "Rogue you're an X-Man you don't have what it takes to live in his world."  
  
Rogue bites her lip "why couldn't he just live in mine"  
  
Wraith sighed as if talking to a child "He has tried your world but eventually he always realizes that he will always be drawn back to the world of shadows. Surely you can understand that being raised by Mystique, but then I am sure you told the X-Men everything you did while with her."  
  
Rogue blushes lowering her head "No they never asked."  
  
Wraith smirks "So they have no idea the people you killed before Danvers?"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about" answered Rogue turning her head away  
  
Wraith stands up walking away "Don't take me for an idiot like the X-Men I have worked with your mother and I know your past. You have blood on your hands to".  
  
Rogue loks up her face white with horror"Why havn't you told them then Sugah".  
  
Wraith smiles before disappearing "Because it is your past and none of their business. The X-Men don't need to know the type of person you used to be."  
  
Rogue sits there after Wraith leaves wondering what would have happened if she had told the X-Men all of her past with Mystique.  
  
Next Chapter : Jean and Scott discuss Remy while a group of X-Men & X- Terminators head to Harry's 


	8. Friends & Enemies

Chapter 8  
  
Old Friends or new Enemies  
  
The Boathouse  
  
"You wouldn't believe it Jean, he threw me like I was nothing"  
  
Jean looked at her husband "I know Scott I felt the backlash in the kitchen".  
  
Scott snorted "teach me to watch what I say to him in the future"  
  
Jean smiled "well I think that you were right in what you said to him. The X-men are better than that, we have to be or what is the difference between us and people like Magneto."  
  
Scott shook his head slowly "I sometimes wonder if Remy isn't right after what he went through in Antarctica. After leaving him to die are we any better"  
  
Jean was actually shocked at what her husband was saying "You don't honestly believe that Scott the slaughter he caused.Nightcrawler almost died let alone what happened to Warren, it was the most horrific experience the X-Men ever had. Even what I did as the Phoenix pales in comparison to it."  
  
Scott walks over to the window staring up at the mansion wondering what he can do as fight as hard as he can, he cannot accept Gambit's way is right , but he cannot agree with Jean over the type of man Gambit is.  
  
Turning to look over his shoulder at his wife Scott replies "If Warren can forgive him after all he indured at the massacre why do I still hate him so much."  
  
Jean walked over to her husband "because he betrayed us. I once referred to him as the Judas X-Man and that is what he was. I will never trust him again while he still keeps so much from us."  
  
Scott bowed his head almost whispering "why couldn't he have just stayed dead"  
  
"I know Scott, but he didn't. All we can do is stay faithful to the dream and if we have to fight him for it we will" whispered Jean as she wrapped her arms around her husband letting her gaze travel up to the mansion.  
  
The Kitchen  
  
Remy walked around the corner aiming to head up to Storm's loft, but stopped short on hearing the eruption of laughter from the kitchen. Altering his course he stood in the doorway looking bemused at the sight before him. Juggernaught seemed to be laughing so hard he had almost stopped breathing, Wolverine meanwhile had a huge grin on his face while Jubilee Frenzy and Link were telling them stories of their missions.  
  
"Bonjour hope I'm not interrupting"  
  
Cain walked forward slowly looking Gambit up & down "Hi Gambit been a long time"  
  
Remy nodded "Bonjour Juggs I see you ave changed sides since last time"  
  
Wolverine grumbled "yeah ,but he's still a royal pain in the ass."  
  
Remy grinned"same old Logan, mon amie you are about as subtle as a nuke"  
  
"And your harder to kill than a cockroach" snapped Logan which earnt him a shot from one of Jubilee's fireworks directly in the chest sending him three feet across the kitchen and landing him on his ass.  
  
Jubilee grinned glad she had held back now her powers had been magnified.  
  
Logan just sat there looking stunned while the rest of the kitchen erupted in laughter.  
  
"Chere wasn't I the one meant to attack the X-Men" Remy asked smiling  
  
Blushing Jubilee turns away muttering "Dumb Cajun"  
  
Remy smiled leaving the kitchen "oh and Jubes when you know who shows up make sure he doesn't cause his usual chaos."  
  
Jubilee mock salutes sticking her toungue out at Remy's retreating back "Yes sir Mr Cajun Sir"  
  
Logan finally manages to get back up "why the hell you do that Darlin"  
  
Jubilee grinned "you were being rude"  
  
Cain laughed "looks like you just got taken to school by a slip of a girl runt"  
  
Logan just growled in annoyance "who was Gumbo talking about I thought your team was all here"  
  
Link, Frenzy & Jubilee all exchanged a quick look before Jubilee responded "Trust me Wolvie you don't want to know"  
  
"Besides who ever said this was our whole team? The X-Terminator compound houses around twenty five mutants" put in Frenzy.  
  
"Shut up Frenzy" snapped Link  
  
"Why so many"queried Logan  
  
"That's on a need to know basis and you don't need to" chimed in Wraith as he and Alex walked in.  
  
"We're heading to Harry's Bishop is coming anyone else want to come with?"  
  
The three X-Terminators nodded joining them as they walked out the Kitchen.  
  
They were stopped short by a question from Cain."mind if we join ya?"  
  
All the X-Terminators looked surprised at this, but at a nod from Alex, Frenzy answered "sure big guy let's see how long it takes me to drink you under the table "  
  
"Babe you can do anything you like to me under the table" grinned Cain smiling even wider at Frenzy's blush.  
  
Wolverine stood there stunned at Cain flirting, he didn't think he knew anything other than violence.  
  
"I take it Remy isn't coming?" asked Alex  
  
"He went off to find his weather witch" laughed Link  
  
Alex smirked and wondered if Remy would ever admit to Ororo that he saw her as much more than a friend.Knowing Remy's fears of losing that friendship, Alex doubted he ever would.  
  
"Are Drayven Tsunami and Flashback coming?"asked Link  
  
Wraith shook his head"No they are trying to wear out the Danger Room you know they live to fight"  
  
Frenzy grinned"like that's a bad thing"  
  
Cain nodded grinning  
  
The group of mutants piled into one of the X-Mansion's vans surprised to see Bishop had been joined by Sage "Don't ask" he said frowning while she had a satisfied smirk on her face.  
  
Grinning at Bishop they all piled into the van even Cain though he felt very squashed.  
  
STORM'S LOFT  
  
Remy anxiously knocks on the door his heart thumping as he hears the words "come in"  
  
"Bonjour Stormy I thought I would come up to see you as we have not seen each other in too long a time"  
  
Storm feels herself smiling at the use of the ridiculous nickname only Remy ever uses.  
  
Remy smiles as his friend turns around to meet his gaze stunned as always by her beauty "Padnat I have missed you more than I can say"  
  
Oroo smiles pulling Remy into a tigt hug "I should be mad at you for not contacting me in all this time that I thought you dead"  
  
Remy laughs "Ahhhh but you never could stay mad at this ole thief non?"  
  
Ro laughs softly sending a shiver down Remys back"Too true you rascal you always seem to make life interesting whenever you are around I have to admit"  
  
Remy smiled sadly"you mean like bringing in and I'm quoting Scott here "A team of scum sucking murdering Killers"  
  
Ro bites her lip to keep from laughing "isn't that a bit cold? You know he didn't mean it like that"  
  
Gambit sighs"I know how he meant it chere he's not going to like what's about to happen or my tactics".  
  
Ro put a hand on Remy's shoulder"is he wrong? Is there not some other way for you to do what you do?"  
  
Gambit lowers his head "I wish there was chere,but if we didn't do things this way the X-Men wouldn't be able to cope with the onslaught to make the dream a reality. We are a necessary evil I am afraid."  
  
Ororo looks at her friend concerned over the resigned doom in his voice "Remy my friend why do you sound so resigned to disaster"  
  
Remy walks over to the balcony looking out over the grounds he once called home wondering if he could have done anything to stop the way things had turned out. "Because chere soon the X-Men will have to decide whether to support us or stop us."  
  
"You can't be serious" gasped Ororo"surely it won't come to that.  
  
Gambit sighed wishing he could go back to when it was just him and Ro on the streets of New Orleans. "Once the X-Men and even Charles see the tactics I use they will be left with no other choice"  
  
Ororo was silent a second before saying "If it came to that Remy I am sorry, but I would have to side with the X-Men I am sorry."  
  
To her surprise Remy smiled "Don't be sorry chere you know you have to follow your heart and so must I. You don't belong in my world, your home is with the X-Men and my destny lays with the X-Terminators".  
  
Remy turns to Ororo "just remember Padnat wherever I am you are never far from my thoughts"  
  
Remy kisses Ro softly on the lips "Au Revoir cherie"  
  
Ororo watches Remy leave her fingers touching her lips where he kissed her whispering "Oh Remy if I had only followed my heart when you were an X-Man things would have been so different, but now it is too late.  
  
Next chapter: An Alliance forms Questions are raised & A visit from an Enemy as well as the return of an old X-Man  
  
AUTHORS NOTES  
  
To everyone who emailed me I apologise for the time between chapters I will try to update weekly  
  
I keep being asked 3 questions so let me try & answer them  
  
No I do not like the original X-Men especially  
  
I am still deciding who Remy will end up with  
  
I have no idea how this will end so I do not know if a sequel will happen but I will be doing a series of prequels. 


	9. Aliances & Visitors

Chapter 9  
  
AN EXPECTED ARRIVAL  
  
Harry's Bar  
  
Wolverine growled as Jubilee sank the 8 ball yet again beating himfor the fourth straight time. "Igive up where did you learn to play like that?"  
  
Jubilee smiled sweetly "Gumbo taught me in Madripoor last Summer".  
  
"What the hell were you doing in a place like Madripoor" glared Logan  
  
"Well Remy said he needed a partner for an assignment he was doing for one of his ex-girlfriends" answered Jubilee stiffly not at all happy with Logans overprotective attitude towards her.  
  
Logan looked up warily "who was she?"  
  
"An old friend of yours called Viper" smirked Jubilee  
  
Logan threw down his cue in disgust "God aint there any phsyco babe that guy hasn't slept with"  
  
Jubilee laughed grabbing her beer and heading back to the table where the other mutants were sitting.  
  
Cain & Frenzy were busy trying to out Arm wrestle each other , while Alex Wraith & Bishop seemed to be talking about how the X-Terminators wuld stack up to the X-Men in a fight.  
  
"Where did Sage go" asked Logan looking around.  
  
Bishop nodded his head towards the Restrooms "She said the testosterone level was making her ill"  
  
Logan laughed "what were you guys doing to make her say that"  
  
Bishop grinned hiking a thumb towards Cain & Frenzy at a nearby table "wasn't us it was those two"  
  
Logan scratched his head looking at the two combatants"Are they still at it?what in Sam hell could they be arguing about now"  
  
Cain grinned"give it up babe nobody stops the Juggernaught"  
  
Frenzy grunts sweat pouring down her face as she refuses to lose.She leans slowly forward giving cain a good look down her shirt while licking her lips "are you sure about nothing?"  
  
Cain sits there stunned not realising until he feels his hand slammed into the table that he'd lost.  
  
Grinning Frenzy blows him a kiss"No hard feelings sweetcheeks".  
  
Cain grabs her kissing her hard on the lips"nope none at all"  
  
Cain walks back towards the main table followed by a slightly bemused , but grinning Frenzy.  
  
Logan grins as they approach"so who won?"  
  
Cain & Frenzy exchanged a look before both saying "I DID"  
  
Sage returns to a sight of all the mutants laughing while being glared at by Cain and Frenzy.  
  
sliding in beside Bishop Sage looks around "I am not even going to ask"  
  
Wraith grinned at her"prob for the best Tess"  
  
Sage gave him a withering look at the familiarity with her name "so why is there all this secrecy regarding the upcoming mission"  
  
Wraith shrugged "I'm as much in the dark as the rest of you".  
  
Logan watched Alex & Jubilee exchange an uneasy glance "what do you know that we don't" he asked.  
  
Alex put a hand on Jubilee's shoulder to prevent her answering Logan"It will all be made clear once a couple of old friends turn up.until then our orders are not to say anything"  
  
Logan also noticed Frenzy & Link look uneasy.  
  
Cain sat there staring into his empty mu "so does anyone have any idea what will happen after the mission?"  
  
Alex & the X-Terminators exchanged a weird smile kind of Predatory.  
  
Jubilee sighed sadly "well everyone thinks there will be a fight when we try to leave."  
  
Logan shrugged "I don't see why if Chuck supports you"  
  
Alex leans back in his chair "because by that time Remy doesn't think he will support us anymore"  
  
Link silent until then speaks up "if Remy thinks there will be trouble, you can basically count on it."  
  
Logan grunts" well as long as Jubilee is with you guys I won't cross you".  
  
Cain looks over at Frenzy"you can count me out to"  
  
Bishop & Sage share a look before nodding their agreement.  
  
"You shouldn't make offers like that mon amies without realising what you are getting into" said Remy from behind them having overheard the end of the conversation as he walked in.  
  
His team grinned at him while he sat down beside Jubilee.  
  
Alex looked at his friend seeming like the only one to notice anything wrong"What's up Rem"  
  
Remy just shook his head as if it was nothing.  
  
"I take it the meeting didn't go too well" asked Wraith  
  
Remy sighed "Scott will cause us problems I think. We may have to take steps"  
  
Alex just nodded surprising Logan with how easily he accepted the suggestion.  
  
Logan grinned "your not serious Cajun".  
  
Remy gave him a look that he had never seen it was a look he saw every time in the mirror the look of a man who would do whatever it takes to do what needs to be done.  
  
Remy looked away from Logan "I will do whatever I have to".  
  
Whatever Logan was about to say was cut off by the beping of his X-Men communicator "All X-Men return to the mansion code omega"  
  
Without a word everyone headed back to the van while Remy went towards his bike.  
  
When they all reached the mansion they piled out of the van stunned at the scene before them.  
  
Sabretooth was holding Scott up by his throat in mid air while the X-Men were trying to push past Drayven Tsunami & Flashback who seemed to be protecting Sabretooth.  
  
Next Chapter: A gift causes friction. The return of an old X-Man Remy hides more from the X-Men  
  
Author's Notes  
  
This is for leann who patiently waited for me to update I hope to have the next chapter for you by Saturday next week  
  
Any suggestions regarding plot are always welcome. 


	10. A gift From an Enemy

Chapter 10  
  
The Unexpected Surprise  
  
Logan let out a roar "CREED" , but before he could attack Remy walked towards Sabretooth & Logan could hear him muttering something like "Why does this only ever happen to me",  
  
Remy strode forward smiling slightly "Vic let him go because as much as I would love to see how this turns out, I believe you have something for me mon amie"  
  
Sabretooth grunted tossing Scott aside "They started it, all I did was snash through the gates and bach in their door. I couldn't even get out "I come in peace"".  
  
Remy tried hard not to laugh "next time try knocking"  
  
Logan growled "wait one goddamned minute are you saying you invited that thing here?"  
  
Sabretooth grinned at his Weapon-X team mate "yeah runt he did I brought him a present from Essex".  
  
At the mention of that name, all the X-Men fell silent in shock"oops guess I forgot not to mention that part"  
  
Creed opened the trunk of his car and pulled out a manacled Colossus tossing him on the ground. "Essex say he hopes this evens things up a little"  
  
Gambit nodded "Tell him thanks Vic.I will contact him when this is over, but tell him our agreement still stands"  
  
Sabretooth turned to leave "I have to say Remy, when you sold my services to Essex I had no idea what you had gotten me into, but I owe you and I will come good on it."  
  
Remy grinned at his one time enemy "You know why and baically he was the only homme who could do it."  
  
Sabretooth nodded"alright cajun you know where to find me when the time comes"  
  
Sabretooth climbed back in his car and roared through the gates before the X-Men could get over their shock at what happened and stop him.  
  
Remy bent down to look at his ex team mate Colossus "bonjour I guess I'm not the only traitor to the X-Men mon amie"  
  
He motioned to Lycros & Drayven "take him inside"  
  
Scott stepped forward looking outraged "What the hell do you think your doing let him go at once"  
  
Remy sighed "Get out of our way Scott"  
  
Scott turned to Xavier "Please Professor tell me you didn't know anything about this"  
  
Charles Xavier sat in his hoverchair looking very uneasy about what had just happened" Trust me Scott I knew nothing of this"  
  
Looking over at Remy Charles wondered what was going on himself "maybe you should let him go, after all he was one of us once" Remy calmly stood before the assembled X-Men noticing nearly all of them ready to attack on a word "He may have been one of YOU in the past, but now he is a prisoner with information I need"  
  
Remy paused deciding he was going to need their help soon he came up with a compromise "however if you can get the information from him within 24 hours I will leave his fate up to you, but if you cannot then I will find a way to."  
  
Looking at Lycros and Drayven Remy nodded telling them to let the X-Men take Colossus. He was about to follow , but two sights stopped him.Jubilee was talking hurriedly to Logan "hmmm wondered why he hadn't attacked Creed" he thought. The sight that had stopped him however was Wraith talking to Rogue his hand on her arm.  
  
Rogue feeling Remy's gaze on her looked towards him smiling softly holding his gaze before turning back to Wraith.  
  
Remy stood there for a moment drinking in her form "I'm not jealous" he told himself he delt nothing for her anymore and forcibly walked away feeling Rogue's gaze on his back every step.  
  
Logan's P.O.V  
  
He was all ready to lunge at Creed until he felt Jubilee's hand on his arm. "NO wolvie we expected him to turn up just not this soon"  
  
Jubilee sighed seeing Logan ready to explode "He works for Gambit now he owes him his life as wel as the adamantium that now covers his skeleton".  
  
"you can't be serious after all he's done to the cajun why would he do something so stupid" snarled Logan.  
  
Jubilee glared back at Logan "because altho they hated each other they also respect each others skills".  
  
Logan snorted "I still don't believe it that can't be all."  
  
Jubilee geinned "It's not there is also the matter of the 10 million retainer that Sabretooth cannot attack any X-Man unless attacked first.Hadnt you wondered where he had been ?"  
  
Logan looked a little taken aback "why would he do this for us after we abandoned him"  
  
Jubilee shook her head sadly realising her friend didn't understand Remy at all"he never wanted you guys hurt and it worked so now he has an ally instead of an enemy"  
  
Wolverine nodded starting to understand"ok I buy that,but what about Sinister what could bring him and Gambit together especially after the massacre"  
  
Jubilee shuffled uncomfortably "None of us know the terms of that agreement except maybe Alex. We all wanted to know but we have to trust in his judgement."  
  
Logan shook his head"after all Sinister has done to us,Gumbo can't expect the X-Men to accept this"  
  
Jubilee looked at logan "He did warn you that there would be things you wouldn't be able to accept. I just hope the X-Men can get the info from Colossus"  
  
Wolverine lit up a cigar "What if we can't"  
  
Jubilee looked down very pale "trust me you don't want to know"  
  
Logan nodded letting it go for now "lets go in darlin I want to hear what's happening"  
  
Jubilee nodded "ok I will see you later I want to speak to Duncan"  
  
Logan nodded seeing him just finish his coonversation with Rogue"Ok darlin I will see you inside"  
  
Logan caught up with Rogue as she walked slowly up the steps of the mansion "Never dull with your Cajun around huh Rogue"  
  
Rogue looked up smiling a little "not sure I ever really knew the man"  
  
Logan nodded "A lot more to him than I ever imagined"  
  
Rogue looked back at Wraith talking to Jubilee "Do you ever think that we put too much importance on a person's past instead of their present"  
  
Logan smiled "you mean like Gambit"  
  
Rogue shook her head "No not entirely, I was thinking of something Duncan said to me"  
  
Logan still didn't like Wraith and dismissed his comment"What would a merc like him know"  
  
Rogue sighed "Do you think we would have been treated any better than Remy if the X-Men knew all we had done?"  
  
This caused Logan to pause "I would like to think that we would be accepted for who we are & not who we were."  
  
"Then what makes us so different from Remy?" Whispered Rogue  
  
Logan stopped looking thoughtful"Maybe we are not so much different after all"  
  
Rogue sighed not sure what to think anymore"cmon sugah let's find out what's happening inside.  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Next Chapter: What does Colossus have to do with this & What will the X-Men do?  
  
Leann hope this ends your suspense for another week  
  
To all who are against Remy/Rogue I don't know if they will end up together or not. If they do I will have to make her a bit more like Raven. 


	11. Part Truth Part Lie

Chapter 11  
  
Part Truth Part Lie  
  
The War Room  
  
Remy leaned against the back wall of the War Room his face a mask of indifference, but his body feeling more tired than ever. His eyes flicked to the door noticing as Rogue & Logan came in both giving him a thoughtful look before finding seats.  
  
Xavier cleared his throat "Now that all the X-Men are here, perhaps you can tell us how you captured Colossus and what information you need."  
  
Remy shook his head "non I cannot tell you how he was captured & before you ask I will tell you nothing about my agreement with Sinister. I need three things from Colossus 1)Magneto's location 2)The details of the Sentinal Virus 3)Where he plans to use the Emp generator from.  
  
Xavier regarded Remy curiously "How would he have all that information?"  
  
"Because ever since Exodus left his service, Piotr has been Erik's right hand"answered Alex  
  
"You knew all this and never told us?" demanded Kurt  
  
Remy sighed "Yes I knew and no I didn't tell you as I knew there would come a time where I might find him useful and you crusaders would have tried to save him from himself. Personally I agree with the homme's point of view, but unfortunately he and I are on different sides on this battle"  
  
Logan grinned realizing something the others hadn't grasped yet "you got a spy in ole' Bucketheads group dontcha Gumbo"  
  
Remy nods throwing Logan a tight grin "oui I do"  
  
Scott glared at Remy almost demanding "Who is it?"  
  
Alex looked ready to tell them but remained silent at a shake of Remy's head who turning back said to Scott"I am not giving you the names of my people"  
  
Scott looked ready to insist, but at a look from Xavier let it go.  
  
"Very well Remy we have 24 hours to get this information, but if we cannot he is yours" said Xavier a little coldly not happy about the situation he had backed himself into.  
  
Xavier left followed by the rest of the X-men although Rogue gave him a backward glance as though she wanted to say something, but she to left leaving Remy and Alex alone.  
  
"Do they have any chance of reaching him ?" asked Alex  
  
"Oui it's between slim & none which is why I gave in so easily" snorted Remy  
  
Alex squeezed Remy's shoulder "Are we really going to go through with this plan?"  
  
Remy nodded sadly "Do you have any other options because I would love to hear them"  
  
Alex shook his head sadly "You realise this will mean the end of any alliance with Xavier?" Remy met Alex's gaze "A price I am more than willing to pay"  
  
Alex nodded "Well whatever happens we are with you even Jubilee although she isn't looking forward to it"  
  
Remy nodded "I wish that I had never got her involved in this as the fille deserves a lot better life."  
  
Alex smiled "Yes she deserves to fight for someone she believes in. Oh wait guess what she is."  
  
Remy laughed "D'accord mon amie you made your point, she is as much a part of this as you or me"  
  
Alex grinned "I still remember when she told you no matter what happened she would stick with you as a member of your team no matter who you went up against".  
  
Remy grinned back at him "I thought that trip to Madripoor would shake it out of her, but she just seemed to accept us for who we are instead of who we were even me. I think she has grown up a lot since her time in the X- Men".  
  
Alex winked "You noticed that huh?"  
  
Remy smiled "I meant as a person Alex"  
  
Alex laughed as they left the War Room "of course Remy of course you did"  
  
Remy grinned thinking to himself How can one brother be so different from another.  
  
Alex stopped outside the door "One thing I don't get is why you didn't tell them Lorna is your spy?"  
  
Remy looked at his friend "Because either Xavier or Jean would try to contact her , but I do have another reason. If anything goes wrong in the fight she is my final weapon and the X-Men are not the only mutants with telepaths on their team.We both know Erik has three.  
  
Alex nodded knowing Remy was right "Are you going to join everyone for dinner?"  
  
Remy shook his head"Not tonight Alex I need time to think"  
  
Alex watched him walk out the front doors "Damn it Remy why do you let these people make you feel so unwanted"  
  
The Dining Room  
  
Alex walked into the dining room & noticed The X-Men apart from four were at one end of the table & the X-Terminators were at the other. It didn't surprise him to see Logan,Sage,Bishop & Cain talking to his team while the rest of the X-Men kept sending the X-Terminators angry glances. Even Storm was ignoring the X-Terminators. "Damn Remy why do you always have to be right"he whispered to himself, but a smirk from Lycros told him he had been heard.  
  
With a resigned sigh he saw the only vacant seat was between Scott & Jean .He made his way toward it with Remy's trademark fake smile on his face causing Jubilee to laugh at him seeming to be the only one to notice how unhappy he actually was.  
  
Oblivous to this, Scott pulled out the chair for Alex suspiciously asking"Where's Gambit?"  
  
Alex nodded to the window "He said he was going to take a walk to think "  
  
Jean smiled "It is good you are back home with us" Alex smiled but cringed inside at the idea of calling the mansion home again "So any luck with Colossus so far?"  
  
Xavier shook his head "Not yet,but we are hopeful that we will reach him"  
  
Alex nodded seeming to agree with the Professor's assessment, but a quick look down the table seeing Drayven's smile told him there was no chance of them reaching Colossus.  
  
Rogue turned towards the conversation instead of where she had been gazing thoughtfully outside hoping to catch a glimpse of Remy "So how did you join up with the street rat?"  
  
Alex smiled shaking his head "sorry Rogue our reasons for joining him are our own, but maybe you could ask Remy yourself?"  
  
Rogue returned to her food mumbling"like he'd talk to me"  
  
Alex nodded "Oh he will don't worry it's one of the reasons he came to settle his past here."  
  
Rogue looked up to see if he was taunting her but smiled on seeing his sincere look.  
  
Alex then turned to Scott "I will tell you this though, I feel that with Remy we all get a chance to do everything we never could as X-Men and that any decision Remy makes I will support whole heartedly."  
  
(Authors Note: I will be doing separate stories for how & why each member joined as well as his agreements with Sinister etc)  
  
Scott looked disbelievingly at his brother "You can't be serious after what Gambit did for Sinister last time and after what Sinister has done to our family how can you support anything involving him?"  
  
"Ahhh yes he lead a team of mercs into the tunnels tried to stop the massacre had his guts ripped out by Sabretooth and saved Marrow what a totally Evil person" chuckled Drayven coldly  
  
Scott turned angrily towards where the X-Terminators were grouped together "Why don't you just shut your mouth I don't see you as any different than the Marauders"  
  
"Scott" hissed Storm warningly even if it lacked much conviction.  
  
Most of the X-Men including those who were not fans of Remy or the X- Terminators thought Scott's comment was out of line.  
  
Warren slammed his glass down "You go too far Scott just let it drop. If Alex trusts Remy it should be good enough for you.  
  
Alex nodded his thanks to Warren.  
  
Jubile coughed trying to lighten the atmosphere turned to Husk"so they let you join the X-Men hayseed? Man they need to look at their membership criteria"  
  
Sam laughed "Yeah nowadays they let anyone join"  
  
Cain belched "Hey kid I object to that"  
  
This brought laughter back to the table and everyone went back to their own conversations except Alex who realised sadly that Remy was right and they would never be accepted by the X-Men. He shook his head returning to his food and making small talk with Scott & Jean unaware of the look he was getting from Rogue.  
  
Outside the Mansion  
  
"I know you're there Duncan" Remy smiled.  
  
Wraith laughed becoming visible "Never could sneak up on you mate"  
  
Remy grinned "So how come you're not at dinner with the rest of the X-Men?"  
  
Wraith grunted "Bunch of hypocrites. I still don't see why I'm the one stuck with them"  
  
Remy nodded "It won't be for much longer"  
  
Wraith looked questioningly at his friend "your really going to go against the X-Men?"  
  
Remy nodded "Once Magneto is taken care of oui"  
  
Wraith sighed "I hope you know what you're doing"  
  
Gambit grunted "Oui mon amie, but maybe I should say the same to you. I saw how close you have gotten to Rogue"  
  
Wraith's head snapped up angrily, but then he grinned "I don't believe it the great Gambit is jealous"  
  
Remy snorted "Yeah right"  
  
Wraith grinned "just doing what you told me to mate keeping an eye on her"  
  
Remy shrugged" and?"  
  
Wraith sighed "You need to talk to her Remy she's a mess where your concerned"  
  
Remy looked back at the mansion "It's pointless that femme and I are just too broken"  
  
Wraith squeezed Remy's shoulder "I'll tell you the same thing you told me once "Mon amie there are some things you need to fight to preserve"  
  
Remy laughed "using my own words against me? I will think about it, but in the meantime you had better prepare for the worst starting tomorrow"  
  
Wraith looked up "You are going to use Drayven again?"  
  
Remy shook his head "No he will help, but I am going to do this my way"  
  
Wraith turned quite pale at this "God Remy no isn't there any other way? I saw what happened last time"  
  
Remy just shrugged "Don't worry it won't be the same as Cortez"  
  
Wraith smiled "So did you tell them how your powers got kicked up a notch?"  
  
"Xavier told them what he believes is the truth" smiled Remy  
  
"So in other words NO" laughed Wraith  
  
"Let's just say they have an edited version"  
  
Wraith nodded "Lok whatever you got planed I have your back as always, but just make sure you finish one battle before starting the next"  
  
Remy laughed this time "Things were simpler in M.I.S.T non?"  
  
Wraith laughed before walking back to the mansion "Yeah but not as much fun"  
  
Remy smiled lighting up a cigarette"I don't think anybody will find much fun once things get started."  
  
Next Chapter A meal A meeting Hints on Tsunami's history as well as a couple of surprises 


	12. Dinner Time

Chapter 12 

**Dinner Party or Verbal Sparring**

The Dining Room 

"Man who died in here? Oh no offense Drayven" said Wraith as he walked in which caused laugter from some and glares from others."

Bobby looked up "Oh look another traitor they seem to be multiplying."

Scott and Jean chuckled nodding along with most of the others at the table,but they stopped when Wraith started laughing "How do you betray something you don't believe in?"

Even Xavier was a little taken aback at this"If you don't believe why do you fight?"

Wraith shook his head sadly" You cannot even get mutants to co-exist what hope is there?even members of your own teams cannot exist together"

Scott spat"oh look back to Gambit again"

Jubilee laughed "No he is talking about people like Kitty and me who are always pushed off to the side or sent away when not wanted . Let's not even start on how we hunted the members of X-Force down because the X-Men thought your son Cable had assasinated Xavier. (This earnt a snort from Sam who still held a grudge for how his old team was always looked at by the Xmen especially the older ones).

Then there was the time Storm let the members of Excalibur think all of the X-Men were dead, OH! And lets not forget the time Xavier altered Colossus's mind to create him a new personality or when he Jean & Cable put the X-Men through that mind trick scenario because he thought a traitor had infiltrated his team. Also what about the time Storm accused Rogue of using her powers on Wolvie without even waiting to see what actually happened."

A slow clap was being made from the door causing every eye to flick towards the sound "Mon Deiu Jubilee you should have been a lawyer you make an excellent case does she not Scott"

Scott just glared at him while Jubilee just flushed as she realized that she had got a little carried away.

Scott's face got even redder and the silence stretched uncomfortably, everyone's eyes flicked between Scott and Remy waiting for a confrontation. Even Xavier was silent reeling from Jubilee's verbal onslaught.

Scott however decided now was not the time to pursue a fight and ignoring Gambit completely went back to talking with Jean.

Gambit smiled letting his gaze travel over the table stopping on Rogue for a few moments before looking at Xavier.

"Might I borrow your office for a talk with my team?" asked Remy

Xavier nodded although he did look a little curious.

The X-Terminators went to rise, but were waved down by Remy "Finish your meal there is no hurry. I will meet you there when you are done".

Remy turned to leave and as he did, Bobby's food exploded all over his face causing most of the table X-Terminators and X-Men alike to burst out laughing at his outraged food drenched face.

Remy's voice drifted back from the doorway "Next time you use the word TRAITOR at one of my team Drake that will be you and not just your food"

Cain smirked "Told ya so!"

Bobby went to go after Gambit, but he was stopped by Warren "You asked for that Bobby"

Bobby glared at Wraith as if it was his fault "I will get you for this"

Duncan laughed "Oh I am so scared Snowboy"

Jubilee was trying to hide her smile as she thought Bobby had got a dose of his own medicine. She looked up at Alex expecting to see a smile, but to her surprise saw a worried frown.

"Something wrong Alex" asked Jean

"Not really just thinking about things" he replied

"What doesn't Gambit trust with what the meeting is about? Some faith in his right hand man" sneered Scott

Alex ignored the insult already realizing Scott's hatred for what Remy was doing and left the table without a word.

"Scott why are you trying to provoke him" whispered Jean

"I can't help it the thought of him working with Gambit just galls me" hissed Scott

Jean nodded "I feel the same, but we need to win him back if only to keep an eye on Remy"

Scott looked as Alex left through the door "Very well I will try to be nice"

The X-Terminators slowly left the table one by one until only Jubilee and Tsunami were left as they were deep in conversation with Logan.

Logan snorted "You don't seriously expect me to believe that the Hand just let you go?"

Jubilee smiled "Remy can be very pursuasive"

Tsunami grinned "He gave them something of greater value than me"

Wolverine looked intrigued "What could have he offered that could be more valuable than a Alpha class mutant ninja?"

Tsunami looked a little unsure of whether she should say, but was saved by Jubilee answering.

After a quick look to see Betsy wasn't listening Jubilee whispered "He gave Matsuo the ability to summon Kwannon back from Death"

Logan choked on his beer causing curious stares.

Jubilee and Tsunami just smiled before also leaving the table.

"Hey wait a minute I want to hear how he did that" called Logan after them

Jubilee poked her head around the corner "Why don't you meet us in the Danger Room at midnight when we have our team practice."

Logan nodded "I'll be there darlin"

Xavier nodded "Perhaps anyone who would like to see their practice would join Logan, however I will need Scott, Jean and Ororo to help me with Colossus".

Rogue, Bishop and Sage all nodded their assent and Logan leaned back thinking "This should be fun"

Xavier's Office 

"Ladies so good of you to join us"smirked Link as Jubilee and Tsunami walked in.

"oh hush" smiled Tsunami settling herself in Link's lap while the others looked on smiling

"Now that the lovebirds are back together, perhaps we can find out why you called us here Boss?"asked Flashback

Remy nodded from behind the desk "Oui mon amies. The reason we are here is to let you know that soon I think the X-Men will try to recruit you away from my team and into theirs. I have seen hints of it already. I think Alex and Jubilee will be the first targets followed by Wraith and Frenzy".

Everyone burst out laughing

"They can forget it" barked Alex

"Yeah no way" smirked Jubilee

"Me an X-Man? Hell no" laughed Frenzy

Remy smiled pleased with the reaction"Thank you, but I want you to let them recruit you"

Wraith smirked seeing Remy's plan

Alex nodded reluctantly "You want them to think they have some of your team on their side"

Remy nodded "I know this will be hard on you Alex"

Alex shook his head "No it seems a smart play especially for me and Jubes"

Remy smiled "The other reason is that I have told the X-Men we are only here to stop Magneto,so let's stick to that story"

Drayven almost purred "What are we going to do about Colossus?"

Remy suddenly looked grim "I will do whatever I have to.We need that info"

Tsunami remembering something spoke up "Talking of the X-Men, Jubes invited Logan to our training session. I expect we will have an audience."

Remy smiled at Jubilee "Did you really?want to show him how good you are petite?"

Jubilee blushed loking down "Well ummm like....."

Remy held up a hand"It's ok Jubes in fact I wish I had thought of it. It's time they saw what we are capable of"

Lycros grunted "I guess you want us to hold back tho?"

Remy grinned "Au contraire I want you to cut loose completely. Oh and Jubilee"

Jubilee looked up "Try not to blow the place up like in Paris"

Jubilee smiled while the rest of the team burst out laughing.

Remy stood up "We have 3 hours before practice so I will meet you there. Link if you can tear yourself away from your wife, perhaps you will help me set up the programme."

Link nodded pinching Tsunami on the rear causing her to jump up "Sure thing Boss Man"

Remy turned towards the door followed by Link and the rest of the X-Terminators leaving Alex and Jubilee alone.

"You ok Jubilee" asked Alex

Jubilee nodded "Yeah I guess I just always hoped it wouldn't come to this. I had friends here and after this I think I will lose them"

Alex nodded "I know what you mean, but anyone who is your true friend will stick by you and I know Logan will always be there for you."

Jubilee smiled "I know your right and I cannot wait to see his reaction later".

Alex chuckled Cmon lets see if we can cause some trouble around here"

Jubilee grinned"You are sounding more like Remy and Duncan every day"

Alex laughed" I will take that as a compliment"

Jubilee shook her head unable to hide a smile as she followed Alex out the door.

**Next Chapter:**

**Colossus gets interrogated**

**Xavier starts having doubts**

**The X-Terminators have their practice**

**Authors notes**

**I am so sorry in not updating I promise to update more soon.**


End file.
